Falsa Alarma
by fadamaja
Summary: TRADUCCION de Cry Wolf de SGAFan. ¿Que sucede cuando el hipocondríaco no esta exagerando? no slash


**Falsa Alarma, por SGAFan**

**Muchas gracias a SGAFan por permitirme traducir su genial historia y muchas gracias a LatexoHPo por su gran trabajo como beta**

—Definitivamente Antiguo.

John elevó una ceja y miró la estructura gastada por el tiempo que se encontraba delante de ellos al final del sendero que estaban recorriendo, mientras reflexionaba sobre la declaración de Rodney respondió:

—Así parece. ¿Estás leyendo algo?

—Nada que valga la pena mencionar…, al menos aún no— dijo Rodney levantando brevemente la vista desde su escáner, y se tomó el tiempo de evitar un enorme raíz de un árbol. Observó el camino antes de fijar la mirada en su escáner nuevamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué perdemos nuestro tiempo?— gruñó Ronon mientras él y Teyla los seguían a unos pasos.

Rodney se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada entre molesta y exasperada al antiguo corredor.

— ¡Aún! ¿Qué parte de "aún" no entiendes?

—Okay, okay— interrumpió John la discusión antes de que pudiera comenzar. Dirigió una mirada vagamente cínica hacía Rodney—. Sólo sigue buscando.

Lanzando una última mirada fría a Ronon, Rodney se dirigió hacía la entrada cubierta de hiedra del viejo edificio.

—Ronon tiene algo de razón, Coronel— intervino Teyla con voz tranquila—. No hubieron lecturas de energía en los scanners del MALP (1), ni Rodney ha detectado nada desde que llegamos aquí.

John asintió levemente ante esa declaración y siguió caminando. Elizabeth había dado la misma opinión después de leer la telemetría del MALP, pero Rodney, a su manera, insistió. Cuando ella miró a John, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—El instinto de Rodney es correcto la mayoría de las veces como para darle el beneficio de la duda— respondió John, una respuesta muy similar a la que le había dado también a Elizabeth.

—Rodney también se ha equivocado— murmuró Ronon.

—Cierto— dijo John levantando las cejas—. Pero ya estamos aquí. Así que echemos un vistazo.

Rodney habló de repente:

— ¿Puedo repetir lo sin sentido que es venir a planetas como éste a pie? ¡Pudimos volar desde el stargate hasta aquí en una fracción del tiempo que nos tomó caminar!

Pensando por un momento, John comparó el tiempo que se habían demorado en caminar contra el calendario de rotación del próximo mes que lo estaba esperando. Decidió que caminar realmente valía la pena.

—Necesitas ejercicio— le dijo en broma—. Ya que no puedo llevarte al gimnasio estoy forzado a recurrir a otras tácticas.

—No tengo tiempo de…— la voz de Rodney se detuvo cuando se paró enfrente de la estructura—. Uh— gruñó.

John le miró cuando notó que la apariencia de la entrada parecía más la entrada a una cueva que a la de una estructura. De hecho, si no fuera por las esquinas formadas por ángulos perfectos de noventa grados, habría jurado que no había sido hecha por hombres.

— ¿Qué?

—Los antiguos construían puertas— respondió Rodney. Pasó una mano por el borde liso de la entrada—. No hay señales de que hubiera alguna puerta aquí.

—A lo mejor les gustaba el aire puro— bromeó John a la ligera.

—Qué gracioso— bufó Rodney, y miró expectante a John.

Éste le devolvió la mirada antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Olvidaste que ser el primero en entrar a cuevas oscuras y desconocidas es tu trabajo?— inquirió Rodney sarcásticamente.

John le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cinismo.

—Claro—. Miró a su equipo—. Teyla a mi lado, Ronon a las seis—. Respiró profundamente antes de encender la luz de su P-90, lentamente caminó hacía la estructura. Pasó la luz para explorar primero el techo, después de un momento y satisfecho de que nada le iba a saltar encima, dirigió la luz hacía delante para alumbrar el camino entre la oscuridad— ¿Algo?— preguntó mientras miraba rápidamente a Rodney, quién sostenía su scanner en una mano y la linterna en la otra.

—Nada— respondió Rodney mirando al silencioso scanner—. Sólo nosotros.

—Bien.

John volvió su atención adelante mientras seguían caminando. El eco de sus botas en el duro suelo fue amortiguado por siglos de polvo, pero John aún no podía divisar que la superficie dónde caminaban fue hecha por el hombre, y no por la naturaleza. Alrededor de él, suciedad, mugre y algo que parecía como líquenes, cubrían las paredes. Pero de vez en cuando divisaba una superficie metálica que le recordaba que estaban en un edificio y no en una cueva.

— ¿Por qué siento como que algo nos va a saltar encima?—. La voz de Rodney era muy baja.

— Probablemente porque casi fuiste asesinado por un Super-Wrait que apareció de repente— respondió Ronon con su profunda voz cargada de diversión.

— ¿Tenías que recordarme eso ahora?— exclamó Rodney con fuerza— ¡Muchas gracias!

John estuvo inclinado a decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada cuando escaneó de nuevo las murallas que los rodeaban, sólo por si acaso. Fue muy mal momento para recordar a la criatura mitad humana, mitad insecto Iratus…, o de cosas que aparecían de repente….

—Rodney, yo no siento nada— dijo Teyla tranquilamente—, y no hay nada en tu scaneer.

—McKay— habló John deteniéndose, su luz chocando contra una pesada puerta—, querías una puerta. Ahora tienes una.

—Nunca dije que quería una— se quejó Rodney mientras observaba con atención el marco—. Sólo estaba haciendo una observación.

—Apuesto a que puedo abrirla— dijo Ronon definitivamente confiado.

John se giró rápidamente y apuntó al arma de Ronon.

—Mantén esa cosa enfundada.

—Desafortunadamente quizá tenga razón— dijo Rodney suspirando—. No hay energía, y sin energía…

—Lo hacemos a mi manera— continuó Ronon sacando su arma y programándola.

—Espera— dijo John con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño hacía el Satedan—. Sólo… espera antes que…— movió su mano vigorosamente— ¡la hagas explotar!

Se detuvo un momento hasta que estuvo seguro de que Ronon no abriría fuego, antes de girarse y bajar su arma dejándola colgar de su chaleco protector. Iluminado por la luz del arma de Teyla, John tomó la juntura que dividía las dos partes de la puerta y tiró. Fue recompensado con un leve crujido y la puerta se movió un poco. Miró a Ronon.

—Dame una mano.

Ronon, sin decir una palabra, guardó su arma y se situó en el lado opuesto de John en la puerta, asintiendo silenciosamente.

Una vez más, John tiró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Ronon y, entre los dos, lograron abrir casi completamente la puerta. John se sobó las manos y sonrió complacido.

—Listo. Sin explosiones— dijo ignorando el silencioso gruñido de Ronon y tomó su arma. Apuntó la luz hacía el área que estaba tras la recién abierta puerta, antes de entrar cautelosamente—. McKay— miró alrededor—, ¿si no hay energía en esta área es necesario continuar con esto?

—Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser de mente más estrecha, de nuevo me asombras con tus ideas— respondió Rodney con fuerza y pasó a lado de John—. Si hay algo que valga la pena, ¡entonces nosotros podemos proveer el poder!

—Hasta el momento— dijo John entrando a la habitación—, hay un montón de nada—. Miró hacía arriba y entornó los ojos al mirar un estrecho rayo de sol que se colaba por un agujero del techo—. Excepto luz— añadió y apagó la luz de su arma.

El suspiro de Rodney se hizo eco desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Esta vez tengo que acceder. No hay nada aquí.

—Muy bien, estamos cancelando esta misión. Vámonos—. John se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ya era hora— murmuró Ronon.

— ¿Sabes?— le dijo Rodney al cruzar la habitación hacía ellos— Nunca sabremos… ¡Ay!

John se giró, encendió la luz y la apuntó hacía las sombras de donde había venido la voz de Rodney.

— ¿Qué?

—Algo me picó… ¡Ay!—. John abrió los ojos y vio cómo Rodney se daba una palmada en el cuello, y luego en el brazo—… ¡Y me sigue picando!— exclamó Rodney con pánico.

— ¡McKay!

John se aproximó a su amigo, Ronon venía justo detrás de él, pero fue Teyla la primera en alcanzar a Rodney.

Ella le tomó de un brazo y lo jaló.

— ¡Rodney, debes moverte!

— ¡Vámonos!— insistió John cuando él y Ronon alcanzaron a Rodney y Teyla. Su luz impactó en un gran insecto negro, más o menos parecido a una avispa, posándose en su mano segundos antes de que un intenso dolor se propagara por su muñeca hasta su brazo— ¡Maldición! ¡Vamos!

Se llevó a Rodney consigo cuando el dolor explotó en la parte trasera de su pierna por otro piquete. Rodney tropezó justamente cuando John lo empujó a través de la puerta abierta, pero éste afirmó al doctor y lo enderezó. Mirando hacía atrás, vio a Ronon y Teyla justo tras él y los guió fuera del edificio, a la luz del sol.

— ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas?— inquirió John mirando la entrada con cautela por un momento, antes de relajarse ligeramente.

—Es un tipo de abeja o avispa de Pegaso… o algo más— respondió Rodney. Se inclinó hacía delante y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas.

John respiró profundamente varias veces.

— ¿Todos están bien?

— ¡Me picaron!— exclamó Rodney— ¡Así que no! ¡No estoy bien!— y dio otra respiración entrecortada— ¿Crees que nos siguieron?

—No, Rodney— luchó John contra su molestia—. No nos siguieron. Probablemente estaban protegiendo un nido o algo— se giró— ¿Ronon?

—Estoy bien.

John asintió.

— ¿Teyla?

—Estaré bien.

—Creo que me estoy enfermando— dijo Rodney en voz baja.

John volcó su atención al agachado doctor y resistió su deseo de rodar los ojos. _Hipocondríaco Rodney ataca de nuevo._

—Rodney, sólo…

— ¡No!— interrumpió Rodney— De verdad… hay algo mal…

John entrecerró los ojos cuando los hombros de Rodney se sacudieron y su respiración se volvió trabajosa.

— ¿Rodney?—. En dos rápidos pasos estaba a lado de Rodney, Teyla y Ronon se le unieron—. Tranquilo. Mírame— la voz de John era tranquila pero firme. Aferró con fuerza el brazo de Rodney y éste levantó la mirada.

John trató de mantener el shock fuera de su rostro al ver las ronchas rojas que cubrían la cara de Rodney, un rubor enfermizo comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuello hasta desaparecer bajo su polera.

—Ayuda… me— la voz rasposa de Rodney estaba remarcada por jadeos.

John apretó aún más el brazo de Rodey. Teyla agarró el otro brazo y Ronon apoyó a Rodney desde atrás para sentarlo en el suelo.

—Está bien—. John intentó tener tanta seguridad en su voz como podía—. Tómalo con calma.

—Al… alergia— logró decir Rodney cuando entre los tres lo apoyaron contra un árbol.

—Lo sé— respondió John, obligando a su voz a tener un tono calmado; comenzó a buscar en el chaleco de Rodney— ¿Dónde está tu epipen (2)?

—Bolsillo… izquierdo… atrás—. La última palabra de Rodney fue apenas un susurro, sus ojos se abrieron por el pánico. Jadeó con fuerza, los músculos de su cuello sobresalían y mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos mientras luchaba por respirar.

— ¡Maldición!— explotó John y sin contemplaciones empujó a Rodney a un lado y rompió uno de sus bolsillos traseros— ¡Ronon, ve a doble tiempo al stargate! Trae a Beckett…—. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de continuar—.Kellery un equipo médico en un saltador. Dile que Rodney está teniendo una severa reacción alérgica. ¡Ve!

— ¡De inmediato!—. Ronon se puso de pie y salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

—John, ¿qué está sucediendo?— preguntó Teyla mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Rodney y soportaba su cabeza.

John ahogó su miedo bajo fiero control mientras rompía el plástico alrededor de la epipen y giraba la tapa.

—Es un shock anafiláctico. Su garganta se está hinchando hasta cerrarse. Debemos ponerme la epi— explicó llevando la mano un poco hacía atrás, enterró con fuerza la epipen en el muslo de Rodney. Contó hasta cinco, la sacó y comenzó a masajear vigorosamente dónde había inyectado. Botó la jeringa y tomó el brazo de Rodney—. Levantémoslo—. Tiró cuando Teyla empujó y rápidamente apoyaron a Rodney contra un árbol— ¿McKay?—. La mano de John se quedó en el hombro de Rodney y miró fijamente su rostro.

El esfuerzo para respirar de Rodney pareció disminuir con lentitud, poco a poco abrió los ojos.

—Duele…

John apretó los labios y miró a Teyla antes de volver a mirar a Rodney.

—Lo sé. Aguanta, amigo, Keller viene en camino.

Miró su reloj, apretó los dientes por la urgencia mientras intentaba recordar los más que podía de su entrenamiento médico. _Veinte minutos…, la epipen lo mantendrá por aproximadamente veinte minutos… idealmente._En silencio, esperaba que por una vez las cosas fueran ideales.

—John, su pulso va demasiado rápido.

La voz de Teyla atrapó su atención y brevemente miró la mano de ella, que rodeaba firmemente la muñeca de Rodney. La miró.

—Es la epinefrina— respondió John y volvió su atención a Rodney. Su respiración todavía era agitada y laboriosa, pero no parecía estar al borde de la sofocación como hacía unos minutos— Rodney, ¿puedes respirar bien?

Rodney abrió los ojos lentamente, el azul de esos ojos nublado de miedo y dolor.

—Mejor…— dijo tragando con dificultad y respirando irregularmente—. No quiero… morir…

—No vas a morir— respondió John con tanta confianza y firmeza en la voz como pudo. Sabía que la reacción alérgica y la epinefrina para contrarrestarla habían desestabilizado el sistema de Rodney. Shock, pánico y agitación eran predecibles efectos secundarios, especialmente para un hipocondríaco fatalista—. Keller viene en camino— repitió, tanto para su beneficio como para el de Rodney—. Estarás bien.

— ¡La epi no es una cura!— gimió Rodney, débilmente luchaba por asentar su mente confusa, aparentemente se aferró al natural instinto de huir. Su respiración se aceleró, las sibilancias en cada una volviéndose más pronunciadas—. Dios, voy a… morir…

—Rondey, debes quedarte tranquilo— intentó calmarlo Teyla mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho.

— ¡McKay!—. John afirmó los hombros de Rodney y lo sostuvo— ¡Cálmate!— le miró a los ojos, sus rostros a unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia— ¿Me escuchas?— inquirió bajando el tono de su voz a uno más firme y reasegurador— Estarás bien, pero necesitas calmarte.

Podía sentir la resistencia de Rodney bajo sus manos, pero John lo mantenía firme.

Rodney respiró con dificultad dos veces antes se asentir con la cabeza.

John lo mantuvo firme un momento más, su mirada posándose en el leve borde azulado de los labios de Rodney; una clásica señal de falta de oxigeno. Cada escasa respiración que Rodney lograba por su hinchada garganta era apenas suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. John lo soltó y se sentó. McKay necesitaba oxigeno y una intravenosa. _En otras palabras, a Keller_. Ahora. La frustración lo envolvió y apretó los labios como respuesta. Sus ojos pasaron por el cuerpo tembloroso de Rodney antes de posarse en Teyla.

—Está entrando en shock. Necesitamos acostarlo en el suelo— le dijo apoyándose contra un árbol. Empujó a Rondey lentamente hacía delante y lo afirmó—. Rodney— habló acercando su boca al oído de su amigo—, vamos a moverte, ¿esta bien? Necesito que te relajes.

— ¿Moverme… a dónde?— preguntó apenas Rodney.

John cruzó las manos sobre el pecho de Rodney, apoyándose detrás de él.

—Sólo lejos del árbol, te recostaremos en el suelo. Tú siempre dices que estás más cómodo acostado de espaldas— lo molestó ligeramente, intentando tranquilizarlo. Echó lejos el murmullo de culpa dirigido a sí mismo por asumir que Rodney, una vez más, había sobreactuado. Si sacaban a McKay de esto, se aseguraría completamente de que la próxima vez que se quejara sobre una astilla, fuera eso nada más. No "sólo si" "¡John!" "¡cuándo!". Cuidadosamente levantó a su amigo mientras Teyla tomaba las piernas de Rodney y lentamente lo alejaban del árbol. John depositó suavemente a Rodney en el suelo del bosque y se arrodilló a su lado antes de mirar a Teyla—. Dobla sus rodillas. No tenemos cómo elevar sus pies, así que eso ayudará.

Teyla asintió y tomó una de las piernas de Rodney, dobló una rodilla, y luego otra. Se sentó a sus pies y afirmó las piernas del doctor para que se mantuvieran en posición.

John apoyó una mano en una rodilla doblada y miró a Rodney. Observó por un momento los ojos cerrados de su amigo y escuchó su dificultosa respiración antes de tocarlo cuidadosamente, pero con insistencia en las costillas.

—Oye, quédate despierto—. Cuando Rodney no respondió, volvió a tocarlo—. McKay, por favor quédate despierto.

Pasó un momento, pero finalmente los ojos de Rodney lentamente se abrieron. Estaban vidriosos y la batalla por respirar estaba empeorando.

—No… puedo… respirar— jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron de pánico.

John apretó su hombro.

—Tranquilo. ¿Tienes otra epipen?—. Rodney negó con la cabeza y los labios de John formaron una apretada línea. Afirmó su agarre en el hombro de su amigo mientras el pánico en los ojos de éste aumentaba. Su expresión era casi suplicante mientras miraba fijamente a John, quien regresó su intensa mirada, esta vez llena de confianza y seguridad. John sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rodney y lo miró directamente—. No vas a morir, Rodney— dijo con firmeza, pero mientras salían las palabras de su boca podía ver la vacilación y la incertidumbre en la mirada de Rodney. Luchando por respirar, hablar estaba fuera de su capacidad, pero no necesitaba palabras para que John comprendiera. John apretó una vez más el hombro de Rodney y respiró profundamente—. Lo prometo.

Un espantoso sonido de ahogo vino de Rodney y su mano se levantó, agarrando el antebrazo de John. Su cuerpo se tensó, y el pánico pareció radiar de él.

Teyla salió de los pies de Rodney y se colocó a su lado, opuesta a John.

— ¿Rondey?

— ¡McKay!— exclamó John tomando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Rodney, y su estómago se apretó en un frustrado desamparo. Miró los ojos de Rodney abrirse antes de ponerse blancos, y un instante después su cuerpo se puso lacio, su cabeza era un peso muerto en las manos de John— ¡Maldición!—. Rápida pero cuidadosamente bajó la cabeza de Rodney al suelo y presionó los dedos en la garganta del doctor. Esperó durante un tenso momento, luego otro, inconcientemente presionando con más fuerza los dedos en la garganta de Rodney, antes de mover la mano hacía otra posición, pero el resultado fue el mismo—. No tiene pulso—. Sacó con rapidez su cuchillo, cortó con facilidad las correas que aseguraban el chaleco táctico de Rodney, lo abrió de un tirón. Ubicó sus manos pasando por el esternón de Rodney, entrelazó los dedos y luego miró a Teyla, asintió.

John esperó a que Teyla le diera dos respiraciones de aire a Rodney antes de empujar con fuerza. Sintió quebrarse las costillas bajo la presión, pero ahogó una mueca con contundente determinación. En el fondo de su cerebro las palabras del médico de la base se escuchaban mientras contaba las comprensiones, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—_La adecuada RCP rompe costillas. Esa es la realidad…_

—No creo que el aire esté pasando.

John continuó contando en su cabeza sin romper el ritmo mientras miraba a Teyla.

—Tiene la garganta demasiado inflamada. Sigue intentándolo. Quizás puedas obligar al aire a que pase. Debemos seguir hasta que llegue Keller— se detuvo. Miró fijamente el pecho de Rodney, esperando que los esfuerzos de Teyla surgieran efecto. El pecho de Rodney se elevó ligeramente.

De nuevo, John comenzó las compresiones.

—Maldición, McKay. No hagas esto— murmuró entre los números hasta terminar el ciclo.

—Coronel Sheppard, ¿me escucha?

John se echó hacía atrás y golpeó el auricular de la radio mientras Teyla una vez más respiraba por Rodney.

— ¡Keller! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—Acabamos de cruzar el stargate— respondió Keller— ¿Cómo está Rodney?

Ocupado con el siguiente set de compresiones, John dejó que Teyla respondiera.

—Está… — la voz de Teyla se detuvo sin aliento. Respiró profundamente—. Doctora, estamos realizando RCP.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó Keller— Continúen, estaremos allí lo más pronto posible.

John completó el ciclo y se echó hacía atrás. Levantó la mirada, viendo como se acercaba el Saltador sobre los árboles y aterrizaba no lejos de ellos.

Teyla se sentó.

— ¡Sigue!

John comenzó de nuevo; miraba fijamente sus dedos entrelazados. Se desconectó de la sensación de dolor en sus brazos o del sudor que cubría su rostro. Cada compresión mantenía a Rodney con vida y eso era lo único que le importaba…, era todo en lo que estaba enfocado. Se detuvo mientras Teyla le daba aire dos veces más a Rodney.

—¡Continúen!— la voz de Keller alcanzó los oídos de John mientras la doctora salía corriendo de la parte trasera del Saltador, una mochila y dos maletines rebotaban contra ella mientras corría acercándose. Un equipo médico venía tras ella y, junto a ellos, Ronon. Keller desocupó una mano para hacer funcionar su radio—. Miller, comunícate con Atlantis. ¡Quiero un equipo completo Código Azul apenas lleguemos!

John volvió su atención a Rodney y comenzó nuevamente las compresiones. Apenas le dio una mirada a Keller cuando la doctora se arrodilló junto a él.

—Anafilaxis. Garganta hinchada— jadeó John—. Una epipen…

—Probable colapso cardiovascular por hipotensión— dijo Keller más para sí misma que para John. Cortó la polera de Rodney con unas tijeras—. Tomen sus signos— ordenó a su equipo sin levantar la mirada—. Comienza poniendo una intravenosa…— se interrumpió mientras John levantaba sus manos para que ella pudiera cortar el resto de la polera hasta llegar al cuello de Rodney, separando las dos mitades y dejando el pecho expuesto.

John volvió a las compresiones de nuevo, dejó de escuchar a Keller mientras ésta dictaba instrucciones de medicamentos y tratamientos a su equipo. Jonh levantó una ceja cuando otro médico se arrodillo junto a él.

—Déjeme relevarlo, Coronel.

—No—. John volvió su atención a sus manos. Miró a Teyla que se había echo a un lado a favor de un médico con un ventilador manual más práctico para oxigenar a Rodney.

—Coronel…— comenzó Keller, sus manos ocupadas poniendo lectores cardiacos en el pecho de Rodney.

— ¡No!

John continuó, rehusándose a retirarse…, para mirar con importancia cómo Keller y su equipo luchaban por salvar la vida de Rodney. No es que él no confiara en Keller, lo hacía. Sabía que ella estaba más que calificada, pero Carson los había salvado a todos en más de una ocasión. No podía negar que una parte suya deseaba, mucho, que Carson estuviera aquí. Sin embargo era más que eso; Rodney era miembro de su equipo e iba contra cada fibra de su ser hacerse a un lado para observar. Miró de reojo a la doctora, que veía las lecturas del ECG.

—Carga. Inyecta la lidocaína—ordenó Keller tomando las paletas del desfibrilador y mirando la lectura. "Cargando…", la máquina sonó con insistencia tras ella— ¡Despejen!

John se hizo hacía atrás cuando Keller choqueó a Rodney. Miró intensamente a la doctora mientras ella miraba la lectura, las paletas firmes en sus manos.

— ¡Siga!

Ella movió una paleta en su dirección antes de tomar las dos en una mano y apretar un botón del desfibrilador.

John comenzó de nuevo las compresiones, mirando fijamente el pecho de Rodney. Era incapaz de mirar el rostro de su amigo o de nadie más. Toda su concentración…, todas sus energías enfocadas en sus manos.

— ¡Maldición…, McKay!— jadeó ligeramente.

— ¡Despejen!— gruñó Keller, y John inmediatamente se hizo a un lado cuando la doctora volvió a choquear a Rodney.

Se acercó de nuevo para comenzar más compresiones, pero Keller lo detuvo.

—No, espera. Sinus bradycardia—. Ella miró a uno de sus médicos—. Atropina, y más Lidocaína—, luego miró a otro médico—. Sigue ventilándolo. Pongámoslo en una camilla y llevémoslo a Atlantis de inmediato.

John se tomó un momento para suspirar aliviado. Rodney estaba vivo, apenas, pero vivo.

—Doctora— dijo el médico con el ventilador, retirándolo—, está respirando por sí mismo.

John posó su mirada en Keller y ella asintió con firmeza.

—Ponle oxigeno al cien por ciento y vigila su respiración— ordenó mientras ponía sus brazos bajo el brazo de Rodney y miraba al resto de su equipo—. Vamos.

John dejó de mirarla y puso sus manos bajo la cadera y muslo de Rodney. Miró a Ronon, que sostenía firmemente las piernas, y asintió.

—A la cuenta de tres— ordenó Keller—. Uno, dos…, tres.

John se levantó junto con todos los demás y rápidamente colocaron a Rodney en una camilla. Tomó uno de los lados, el opuesto a Teyla, mientras Ronon levantaba los pies y otros dos médicos asistían, uno a cada lado. Miró a Keller que sostenía en alto la línea intravenosa.

— ¿Doc?

— ¡Muévanse!

Keller se dirigió al Saltador y todos partieron tras ella.

Llegaron rápidamente y el equipo puso a Rodney en el piso, John le hizo una seña a Ronon.

—Puerta—. Desvió su expectante mirada hacía Keller, que estaba tomando la presión arterial de Rodney— ¿Doc? ¿Lista?

Mirando el toma presión ella asintió secamente y John tomó la señal. Miró la cabina del piloto.

— ¡Miller! ¡Vamos!—. Cuando sintió el Saltador dejar el suelo, su mirada se posó en Rodney. Apretó los labios—. ¿Estará bien?— preguntó dudoso antes de mirar a Keller.

Ella se sacó el estetoscopio de los oídos y se lo colgó al cuello.

—Está aguantando— respondió.

John tuvo un momento de humor negro.

—Así es McKay. Obstinado.

Creyó oír una leve risita de la doctora.

—Eso le ayuda ahora— dijo ella—. Es muy pronto, pero creo que se pondrá bien.

John suspiró y asintió, después miró a Teyla y Ronon, que estaban sentados en una banca opuesta a él. Un ligero toque en su brazo llamó su atención y se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Keller.

—Tome asiento y relájese, Coronel— le dijo en voz baja—. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

John tragó en seco, dándose cuenta abruptamente de que, sentado a lado de Rodney, estaba en medio del equipo médico. Le dedicó a Keller una media sonrisa de aprecio ante la sutil forma de decírselo, antes de asentir. Al comenzar a ponerse en pie, Keller le tomó la mano, deteniéndolo. Ella le giró ligeramente, mirando la gran e hinchada roncha que había llegado hasta uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó.

John frunció el ceño.

—Me picaron— respondió para enseguida mirar a Ronon y a Teyla—. A todos nos picaron.

—A mí no— corrigió Ronon.

Keller asintió.

—Los quiero a todos en la enfermería para un examen completo.

—A mí no me picaron— insistió Ronon en voz baja,

—Presumido— murmuró John, dándole una mirada de molestia.

Ronon sonrió.

—Cuero.

John miró nuevamente a Keller, cuya expresión se armó de valor.

—No me importa— respondió ella, mirando fija y determinadamente a Ronon.

—Doc— comenzó John—, es sólo una picada de abeja…

Se interrumpió cuando ella se giró a mirarlo y levantó una ceja; su expresión era inquietantemente similar a la de Elizabet cuando no querían que le llevarán la contraria en algo.

— ¿La misma abeja que picó al Dr. McKay?— inquirió ella con firmeza.

John sintió marchitarse ligeramente.

—Si, pero él es alérgico…—. Suspiró mientras ella negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—Sin argumentos— dijo ella—. A la enfermería para un examen, Coronel.

John dejó el tema, terminó de ponerse de pie y se sentó en la banca justo detrás de Keller. Respiró profundamente y miró a Rodney durante un momento, antes de desviar su mirada hacía Teyla y Ronon. Les hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza al ver sus rostros en una mezcla de preocupación y alivio que, lo sabía, había en su rostro también. Estuvieron tan cerca…, demasiado cerca de perder a Rodney…. John alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. _Pero no lo perdimos._Su mirada se posó en Keller, que monitoreaba las lecturas cardiacas, y sintió una leve sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Ella era una doctora altamente competente, pero para él siempre había sido un hecho. Ella no estaría aquí si no lo fuera. Pero igualmente importante, ella tenía agallas y mucho coraje, cuando lo necesitaba. Y en los años que había estado en Pegaso, John había aprendido que eso era una necesidad.

Su sonrisa decayó ligeramente. Estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si dijera que no deseaba que Carson estuviera sentado aquí, monitoreando a Rodney y ordenándole a él y a su equipo ir a la enfermería, pese a sus mejores protestas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y si había alguna cosa que los militares le habían enseñado, era que no sólo la gente moría, sino que sin importar lo duro que fuera, tenía que aceptarse y seguir adelante. Y al final del día, esperar que hubiera servido su propósito, porque no había nada que se pudiera hacer para cambiar lo sucedido.

Permitió que la pequeña sonrisa se formara nuevamente en su rostro cuando ella lo miró. Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento. Silenciosamente, el movió la cabeza hacía ella en un gesto de agradecimiento. Ella abandonó algo de la tensión y duda que había en su rostro, le sonrió ligeramente antes de volver toda su atención en Rodney.

John se rascó la mano vendada sin darse cuenta mientras miraba alrededor de la enfermería. El equipo de Keller los había pronunciado a él, Teyla y Ronon en forma, pero le habían inyectado a todos antibióticos y medicina para la alergia por precaución. Parte de él no podía creer que estuviera fuera de servicio activo por el piquete de una abeja, pero decidió que era mejor aceptar unos días de inactividad que discutir con ella.

Rodney todavía estaba inconciente y según Keller estaría así por un tiempo, pero estaba estable. Además de la reacción alérgica, Rodney tenía dos costillas rotas, como resultado del RCP, pero estaba bien y se recuperaría completamente. Para John, eso era un trato justo, aunque no quería pensar en los meses que vendrían escuchando a Rondney quejándose por las costillas rotas.

_Por lo menos está vivo para quejarse de eso…_

John dejó a Ronon y a Teyla a lado de la cama de Rodney y caminó por la enfermería, estirando los brazos y las piernas mientras luchaba contra la fatiga. No hacía mucho tiempo, Elizabet amablemente le había dicho que se fueran a dormir, pero cuando ellos dijeron que no era necesario, ella los dejó tranquilos. De todas formas todos estaban fuera de servicio activo.

Detuvo su paseo cuando se encontró frente a la oficina de Keller. Agachada sobre una laptop y dándole la espalda, ella no se percató de que él estaba allí. La miró un momento, antes de tocar suavemente el marco de la puerta, haciendo una mueca cuando ella dio un salto.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarla.

Keller se giró lentamente y sonrió.

—Tengo que aprender a dejar de trabajar dando la espalda a la puerta— le dijo mientras le hacía una seña—. Pase.

—Gracias— sonrió John entrando a la oficina y sin dejar de mirarla.

Keller entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

—Debería descansar, Coronel.

John asintió y parpadeó con fuerza.

—Sí, lo haré apenas…— se interrumpió suspirando y meneó la cabeza avergonzado.

— ¿Apenas Rodney despierte?

—Si— admitió John.

Keller asintió y dejó de mirarlo.

—Bueno, usted no está en servicio activo, así que no insistiré. Sólo considérelo un consejo amistoso— le sonrió brevemente, luego su sonrisa se apagó y fue reemplazada por una mirada incierta.

John se apoyó contra la puerta y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Keller volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez, la leve sonrisa que cruzó su rostro fue vacilante y tensa.

—Mire, sólo quiero que sepa que comprendo que no confíe en mí al mismo nivel que lo hacía con… Carson…— tragó con dificultad—. Pero, Rodney realmente se recuperará— concluyó antes de volver su mirada a su laptop, pero claramente no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla.

John frunció el ceño e intentó procesar sus palabras, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ella había tratado de decir. Él estaba aquí porque Rodney era un miembro de su equipo, y tenía que saber que estaba bien, pero era por él, y no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades.

Suspiró y llegó a la conclusión de que ella no lo veía de esa manera…, y con la cercana relación que su equipo había compartido con Carson, y la forma tan abrupta en la que ella había asumido la posición de Médico en Jefe de Atlantis, podía comprender su incertidumbre. Aún así, cuando ella no lo pensaba, sólo actuaba por instinto, era una buena doctora. Él había visto lo suficiente durante las últimas seis horas para probarlo. Para él, por lo menos.

Apretó los labios y entró completamente a la oficina, medio se sentó y medio se apoyó en su escritorio, a unos cuantos pies de ella.

—Usted salvó la vida un miembro de mi equipo— comenzó tranquilamente. Se detuvo esperando que ella le mirara, cuando lo hizo, continuó—. Esa es toda la prueba que necesito para confiar en usted sin ninguna duda—. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente—. Estoy aquí porque…— suspiró y meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, soy yo. Llámelo una cosa militar… o cosa de equipo, lo que sea—. Su ligeramente avergonzada expresión se volvió seria—. Pero, no es un reflejo de mi opinión sobre usted.

La expresión de Keller se mantuvo neutral por un momento, antes de que un leve rubor pintara sus mejillas. Sonrió y agachó su cabeza, siendo ahora su turno de estar avergonzada.

—Gracias. Creo que fue algo tonto de mi parte pensar diferente.

John rió en voz baja.

—Tal vez. Pero fue un descuido de nuestra parte el asumir que usted sabía que confiamos tanto en usted como lo hacíamos en Carson.

John tragó con dificultad.

Keller lo miró, su expresión era de tristeza.

—Yo también lo extraño, Coronel.

John asintió.

—Sí—. Se puso de pie y se estiro una vez más, incapaz de suprimir un bostezo.

—De verdad debería descansar— le aconsejó Keller nuevamente.

John la miró.

—Usted también, Doc— le dijo sonriendo.

Ella rió en voz baja.

—Tomaré eso en consideración, Coronel.

John se giró y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a un rincón donde se encontraba Rodney. Su ánimo era una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza, creando una melancolía que raramente experimentaba. Dentro de él, una parte todavía extrañaba a Carson y guardaba luto por él, y quizás esa parte siempre lo haría. Aunque la pena pasara con el tiempo, él siempre lo recordaría con cariño. Aún así, siguió adelante, su confianza en la habilidad de Keller solidificándose dentro de él. Se sentía confiado con las vidas de su equipo en manos de ella, y estaba complacido de que ella lo supiera. Todavía podía notar algo de duda e incertidumbre en ella, pero por los mil demonios, todos sufrían de eso una que otra vez. De alguna manera, sentía como si fueran almas gemelas. A ella le habían confiado una posición de mando inesperadamente y con rapidez, al igual que a él cuando Summer había muerto. John sentía, en muchos aspectos, que podía compartir sus sentimientos. Por fuera, él había sido seguro y firme; tenía que serlo, pero esos primeros meses era seguro decir que estaba completamente asustado de hacer algo mal. John sospechaba que Keller estaba pasando por lo mismo, aunque lo demostraba más que él.

Les sonrió a Ronon y a Teyla mientras se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba sus pies en una columna cercana antes de poner la silla en dos patas. Entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué piensan de Keller?— preguntó en voz baja.

—Servirá— respondió Ronon.

John levantó una ceja. De parte de Ronon, ese era el mejor cumplido que podría recibir.

—Es buena— dijo Teyla entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a John por un momento—. Espero que ella lo sepa— añadió.

John sonrió lentamente y asintió.

—Lo sabe.

Respirando profundamente, se acomodó mejor en la silla y se dedicó a esperar a que Rodney despertara. Sus pensamientos volaron hacía su nueva Jefa de Medicina, la confianza asentándose en él. _Servirá._

_**(1). MALP. Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe [Sonda Móvil de Análisis de Laboratorio]**_

_**(2). Epipen. Epinefrina con jeringuilla inyectable**_


End file.
